ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BrandonLane/OFIBTY High Episode Two
It received fair interest, so I'll continue with my dramedy. Plot Shan received the opportunity that she had been hoping for. Now she has to find stories to tell, and there is never a dull moment in the halls of Joseph High. Sadly, drama takes a rough spin when she decides to start publishing what she sees. Tyler Daniels and Nasia Williams begin to buddy up and Ali finds herself filled with jealous. When things get catty at school, the principal offers Justin's dad, Rodriguez Gonzales (Mario Lopez), a position that could put all these misfits together. Episode Justin pushed through the crowd as he saw many students fighting for their own copy of "The Joseph High Insider". Justin's eyebrow shot up when he saw the headline, Star Athlete Juggling Double Life. Justin's heart dropped. Whoever wrote this should be ashamed, Justin thought to himself. From a far distance, Justin spotted Steven chasing after a pissed off Delilah. "Talk to me, please!" Steven begged. Delilah spit in his face and stormed off. Steven turned the other way and walked off in shame. ---- Delilah arrived to her locker and smashed her fist into it, "Dammit!" She screamed in both pain and anger. My boyfriend, ex-boyfriend was shacking up with my slut of an ex-best friend. I-I'm pissed and humiliated. I could just hurt him. Delilah looked up and saw Brandon with a sympathetic look on his face. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but it's better your friend was with him then some other random gu-" Delilah's hand slid right into Brandon's cheek, and a red hand mark was left imprinted on his face. Delilah felt shock after slapping her friend, "You deserved it, bitch. Let me ask? How did I taste?" Brandon rolled his eyes at Delilah. Shan sat only a few feet away, grinning at the whole scene. Brandon looked back at Delilah, "Sour. That's how you tasted. Let me ask, though; did you two ever have sex? Because, if you did, well, I got my revenge. And if you didn't, I still got the last laugh." Delilah started to walk toward Brandon, clenching her fist, but Mr. Roberts, the principal quickly stopped the fight. "Both of you get to my office, now!" Mr. Roberts yell echoed through the hall, "And the rest of you get to class immediately!" Shan felt a sudden pool of guilt building up in her conscious. It wasn't her fault, technically. He's the one that was caught hoeing around, right? ---- Tyler Daniels and Nasia Williams walked down the hall together, smiling. Nasia was known by every girl because she had a problem with hanging out with their boyfriends and being unapologetic about it. Nasia had dates three times a week, and she had no problem taking a girls boyfriend if she felt the want or need to. "I didn't know you played Call of Duty." Tyler excitedly nudged at Nasia, who nodded acting calm about the whole conversation. Ali watched at her locker, angrily. She couldn't stand Nasia, and hated her even more since she buddied up with her boyfriend. Well, boy friend, because Tyler never actually asked her out; but they had sex, and in her book, it was going to be marriage in no time. Nasia weakly punched Tyler's arm, making Tyler grin. Ali felt herself becoming really hot, and she wasn't going to put up with Nasia flirting with her man. Shan walked over to Ali, to inform her that she dropped her pen, but Shan noticed the pissed look on Ali's face. "Are you okay?" Shan asked. Ali ignored Shan, starting straight at Nasia. Shan followed Ali's gaze, and found her looking at Nasia. Shan nudged at Ali, "Wow, Nasia sure doesn't have a problem taking boyfriends, does she?" Ali glanced at Shan, trying to ignore her. "I would never let that happen, if it was my boyfriend." Nasia began to laugh at Tyler, and she lightly touched Tyler's arm. Ali rushed over, "Enough!" Nasia's hair flipped towards Ali, who had a blood red face. Nasia backed away, "What's your problem, tomato?" Tyler tried to hold back a laugh. Before Ali could control her urges, her fist planted right into Nasia's nose. Tyler jumped back, "What the hell, Ali?" Ali sat there, breathing heavily, and then everything went black. ---- Justin noticed his father come out of the guidance counselor's office. "Dad?" Justin yelled. Mr. Gonzales turned around, smiling. He was wearing a silk, black suit and had a green tie with fall colored leaves "floating" down the tie. "How's school, buddy?" Justin noticed some papers in his father's hand. He tried to analyze them, but he couldn't find anything signaling why he was here. Mr. Gonzales noticed Justin's puzzled look, "I see you're looking at these. They're nothing, it's just your principal called me about opening up a little club here. It's for the arts." Justin jumped up and down in excitement. Mr. Gonzales started chuckling. "Are you holding auditions? Can, can I like join?" Mr. Gonzales nodded his head and made Justin posts the audition form on the notice board. ---- Shan entered the Journalism room and noticed a slender boy with spiked light brown hair sitting in Mr. Samuels chair. "Where's Mr. Samuels?" Shan asked the boy. He raised up from his reading and smiled, "Mr. Samuels was sick today. I'm head, when he's not here. You're the girl who's causing so much controversy on these outside walls, right?" Shan nodded at the guy, "I'm Tom Rodgers, by the way. I'm sure we'll be getting to know each other quite a lot with these stories you're writing." Shan found herself blushing at Tom. Shan found herself attracted to Tom, and although she promised herself she wasn't going to waste her time on love. She felt different about this guy, though. She-she wanted to learn more about this Tom Rodgers. "Sorry if I seem distracted, I'm adding this club audition thing to the paper. It was some last minute decision enacted by the school because of lack of arts." Shan gazed down at the information and copied it in her journal. She intended to audition. ---- Justin sat in the auditorium, waiting for his father to let him audition. Mr. Gonzales finally signaled Justin to get on the stage, "You ready, Justin?" Justin nodded enthusiastically and signaled the band who were waiting for this who audition to end. Made a wrong turn once or twice Dug my way out, blood and fire Bad decisions, that's alright Welcome to my silly life Justin found himself remembering his last occasion of moving. He remembered being bullied, and eating alone at lunch every day. Justin felt himself tearing up. Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood Miss 'No way, it's all good It didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing Underestimated, look I'm still around Justin found himself back to present time, and his father looked proud in the auditorium seats. Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel Like you're less than fucking perfect Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me ---- Shan danced in the hall, humming to herself. She had been so proud of herself this week. Those bitches deserve what they get. It's not like any of them were ever nice to me. Shan opened her locker and analyzed her journal. Ali walked over to Shan, "Thanks for giving me courage to take back my life." Shan winked at Ali, "My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate down trotted like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to." Shan found herself in the auditorium, now. I admit that in the past I've been a nasty They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a bitch But you'll find that nowadays I've mended all my ways Repented, seen the light, and made a switch To this And I fortunately know how to instigate It's a talent that I always have possessed And dear lady, please don't laugh I use it on behalf Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic) Now it's happened once or twice Someone had to pay the price And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals Yes I've had the odd complaint But on the whole I've been a saint To those poor unfortunate souls ---- Brandon, Steven, Delilah, Tyler, Ali, and Nasia sat in the auditorium. Mr. Roberts stood on stage, trying to force a smile, "I've asked you all here because, well, have you seen this?" Mr. Roberts pulled out the club audition form from his pocket, "It has been a week, and only two people auditioned. We're low on funds, as it is, and I won't have a lack of student body interest. Since you six have already caused such a ruckus this year, you'll be joining." The whole groups mouths fell open. Delilah felt sick to her stomach at the announcement. "We're cheerleaders! We can't be caught in the band room, only Brandon and Steven would go in there." Delilah added. Mr. Roberts had a stern look froze on Delilah, "Too bad. Either you take this punishment, or you can enjoy suspension. I'm okay with either one, honestly." Delilah sighed. Mr. Roberts walked off stage and let Mr. Gonzales on. When he passed the curtains, everyone saw him, and Delilah's opinion of the club changed. "I can always make an exception for a cute guy." Delilah mumbled. Mr. Gonzales signaled for Shan and Justin to come onto the stage. "You guys will need to become closer. This club thrives off team work and honesty. Work together and make musical magic, okay?" The group slowly walked onto the stage. ---- Mr. Gonzales entered the band room, "Okay! You guys picked a song, and four of you volunteered to perform! Shan, Justin, Nasia, and Delilah come on up and show us what you've got!" When I was younger I saw my daddy cry And curse at the wind. Nasia sang. He broke his own heart and I watched As he tried to reassemble it. Justin sang. And my momma swore That she would never let herself forget. Shan sang. And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist. Delilah sang. But darling, Shan sang. You are the only exception. Justin chimed in. You are the only exception. Nasia sang softly. You are the only exception. Delilah sang. You are the only exception. Everyone began to sing and Brandon, Steven, Ali, and Tyler hummed along with it. Delilah swung in the background, watching Steven who was sitting next to Brandon. Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul That love never lasts. Delilah sang. And we've got to find other ways to make it alone. Or keep a straight face. Shang sang. And I've always lived like this Keeping a comfortable distance. Shan continued. And up until now I have sworn to myself That I'm content with loneliness. Justin started. Because none of it was ever worth the risk. Nasia belted and Ali rolled her eyes at Nasia. Well you are the only exception. Shan sang. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. You are the only exception. I've got a tight grip on reality, Justin sang. But I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream. Delilah belted. Oh-oh-oh-ohhh. Shan hummed. You are the only exception. Nasia sang. You are the only exception. Delilah added. You are the only exception. Justin followed. You are the only exception. Shan continued. You are the only exception. Nasia and Delilah mellowed together. You are the only exception. Justin sung, leading Shan into her verse. You are the only exception. Shan sang, after Justin finished. You are the only exception. Nasia sang. And I'm on my way to believing. Oh, and I'm on my way to believing. Delilah finished. The bell rang and everyone began to leave, except Delilah, who sat down and cried alone for a few minutes. Songs *'Perfect' by Pink performed by Justin Gonzales *'Poor Unfortunate Souls' by The Little Mermaid performed by Shan Hale *'The Only Exception' by Paramore performed by Shan, Justin, Nasia, and Delilah. Cast Main Cast ◾''Justin Gonzales'' ◾''Delilah Hansen'' ◾''Brandon Day'' ◾''Nina Vadjina '' ◾''Steven Bradshaw'' ◾''Tyler Daniels'' ◾''Shan Hale '' * Nasia Williams Recurring * Tom Rodgers *''Ali'' *''Rodriguez Gonzales'' Category:Blog posts